Roar (Songfic)
I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath Scared to rock the boat and make a mess So I sat quietly, agreed politely I guess that I forgot I had a choice I let you push me past the breaking point I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything Brambleclaw whimpered as Hollyleaf reavealed the truth. ''Why couldn't Squirrelflight trust him? ''Squirrelflight leaned onn him, tears dripping down her eyes. "No I will not pity you! You could have trusted me!" Brambleclaw mewed. He fell to the ground. Too much was going on. He wished he could dissapear, after all it felt like nobody cared for him. Why couldn't this happen to Ashfur instead? But that selfish he thought. You held me down, but I got up (HEY!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up (HEY!) Get ready cause I’ve had enough I see it all, I see it now Brambleclaw sat on the island waiting for everybody to leave. Firestar came up to him. "Are you ready to go?" He mewed. Brambleclaw said nothing, he scratched the tree imagining it was Squirrelflight's pelt. "Firestar...You must bannish Sqirrelflight from the clan!" Brambleclaw roared. "I want her GONE!" Brambleclaw ripped the ground as he said that. He walked home, rage burning in his heart. I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh You’re gonna hear me roar Brambleclaw grabbed Squirrelflight. He dragged her into the woods. He clawed her ear untill it was bleeding. "You can't trust me? Is that how you react when you adopt kits!?" Brambleclaw roared. Squirrelflight slashed him accross the face, making him feint. He gained his courage and threw himself onto Squirrelflight. She moaned and couldn't move. Brambleclaw ran off to the stream to wash off, so nobody knew. Now I’m floating like a butterfly Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes I went from zero, to my own hero Fireflies lit the midnight sky, giving Brambleclaw hope. He had broken the warrior code. His father was a traitor. His mate had betrayed him. But when the fireflies flew, it gave him hope. He earned his deputy position. There is a light in the clans, one that would lead. Him. Why couldn't the world see that? He was a loyal deputy! You held me down, but I got up (HEY!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up (HEY!) Get ready ’cause I’ve had enough I see it all, I see it now Brambleclaw heard Squirrelflight's voice. He ran to see Firestar looking at Squirrelflight. "Firestar! Get away from the pesky little brat!" He roared. He wanted Squirrelflight to die, she had betrayed him! His foster kits hate him now! "Brambleclaw what in the name of starclan are you doing!?" Firestar mewed. "Your daughter has betrayed the warrior code!" He roared. He slashed Sqirrelflight on the neck. I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire ‘Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion ‘Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh You’re gonna hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh You'll hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar... Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar Squirrelflight slashed him back. "It was just a secret!" She cried. The battle went on. Fury and rage was through the air. "I think you were the one who killed Ashfur! I was in the bushes calling for your help, once the secret was out, you must have wanted it to be closed again so you killed him!" Brambleclaw roared. I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire ‘Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion ‘Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh You’re gonna hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh You'll hear me roar Oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar...